Like any other feature of the human body, there are variations in the natural size, shape, and overall physiological characteristics of the penis between individuals. Ostensibly, the characteristic of most concern to many individuals, and one of frequent debate, is the size of their penis. Indeed, it is well known that in some cases, natural penis size can vary significantly, but it is said that most individuals in the population are of average size.
Genetics play the primary role, in most cases, in determining natural penis size. However, there are those individuals that are victims of unfortunate circumstance, such as those that experience some type of abnormal growth that may be attributed to or a result of complications experienced during their development, resulting in a penis size that is, in some cases, much smaller than average.
While most individuals are content with their natural size, there are others that desire to increase the size of their penis. As a result, there has recently been several methods, devices, and systems that have surfaced that are designed and configured to enhance or enlarge the penis of an individual. Enlargement of the penis typically means increasing either the overall length of the penis, or increasing the girth or circumference of the penis, or both of these. The standard measurement for determining the length of the penis is typically from the pubis region to the tip of the penis, either during an erect or flaccid state.
Generally speaking, there are categorically two primary approaches that may be taken to enlarge the penis. The first approach is a non-invasive approach that focuses on enlargement of the penis over time, or prolonged penis enlargement, wherein the individual utilizes, on a periodic basis, some type of system or device and a corresponding and intended method to carry out the goals of either lengthening the penis, or increasing the overall girth of the penis, or both.
The second approach to penis enlargement is an invasive approach, wherein the user elects to undergo one or more developed surgical procedures, such as to receive implants. This second or surgical approach is considered to be outside the scope of the present invention, and is therefore, not discussed at length herein. Basically, however, surgery typically requires a derma fat transplant, or the injection of fat, from another part of the body, to enlarge the girth of the penis, followed by the incision of a suspensor ligament to increase the overall length of the penis. Such procedures run the same risks attendant to all surgical procedures, namely, the possibility of infection, complications, and adverse reactions to administered drugs or anesthesia. Furthermore, the effects of such procedures, if effective at all, are often only temporary, thus leaving the patient in the same pre-surgery circumstance.
Many people believe that by undergoing some type of non-invasive, prolonged penis enlargement practice is healthy. Claims have been made that by “exercising” the penis using a penis enlargement procedure, veins will become more prominent, the potential for an erectile dysfunction is decreased, circulation is improved, erections are more pronounced and last longer, etc.
Some of the more crude types of penis enlargement include: Jelging, which is a manual hand exercise that stretches the penis by trapping blood and forcing engorgement by way of a stroking motion; Uli, which is a technique utilizing a clamp that is applied to the base of the penis to trap blood in the corpora cavemosa to create a pressure that stretches the penis; v-stretch, which is a manual technique of stretching the penis over the arm of the individual; and Fower, which is a technique where the penis is pulled up under the buttocks and sat on for the purpose of stretching. These all have significant drawbacks and can often be dangerous to perform, especially over time.
One of the more popular penis enlargement techniques known is referred to as “hanging.” Hanging is probably the most used penis enlargement technique and, for length gains, is perhaps the most efficient. Significant growth results can be achieved by a properly implemented hanging regimen. This has been recognized by many, including urologists specializing in penis lengthening procedures, many of whom insist their patients hang some type of weight from their penis to improve on surgical gains.
The concept of hanging is simple, namely using weights attached to a device coupled to the penis over a prolonged period of time for the purpose of stretching the penis, thus increasing its overall length. Over time, the penis is progressively stretched to achieve a permanent increase in length. While there currently exists several types of hanging devices and/or systems on the market, many of these devices are problematic, and can even be dangerous. Indeed, many of the devices used are anchored to the skin, or worse, to the glans portion of the penis, which contains delicate nerve bundles. Those hanging devices that are safe and that provide the best results are anchored to non-delicate structural areas of the penis shaft and progressively stretch these, as well as the ligaments present within the penis.
A variation of hanging is the concept of using weights directly on the penis. These are typically in the form of one or more weighted rings inserted onto the shaft of the penis. Essentially, the penis is passed through the aperture of one or more weighted rings, wherein the rings are secured in place by some type of soft material wrapped around the penis to prevent the rings from falling off. As there are no prior art rings specifically designed for penis enlargement, users have resigned to using what are the equivalent of golf weights. These golf weights comprise a plastic covered metal ring having a donut shape and are utilized by the golf industry as a swing weight to strengthen wrist muscles. Because of their convenient size, these golf weights have been adapted for use as penis enlargement devices. Typical golf weights have a 1¼ inch inside diameter that accommodates most penis sizes. However, because they were not developed for use as penis enlargement devices, these weights have several inherent deficiencies when applied to the practice of penis enlargement. First, they are rather light in weight while being bulky, thus providing only moderate results. The typical golf weight weighs only 5.35 ounces and comprises a thickness of about ½ to ⅜ of an inch. Thus, it is difficult to achieve significant results as it is impossible to obtain a collective weight necessary to achieve these results. Second, the golf weights comprise a donut shape, which results in a low contact point when stacked or positioned adjacent one another. This low contact point, namely the median of the outer sidewall, facilitates pinching of the skin of the penis during movement or if not positioned carefully. Third, it is difficult to conceal their presence when in use. Indeed, because of their shape, they are difficult to disguise or hide under clothing, and therefore, must be used in private settings to avoid embarrassment. Fourth, the donut shape causes a natural entrapment of the wrap used to secure the rings in place on the penis. The wrap will have a tendency to bundle up between the rings and the penis shaft, which limits the wear time before maintenance or adjustment is required.